Party!
by kiriandanna
Summary: The Doctor throws a New Year's party for his companions. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I HAVE to say it? Random people: Just say it! Me: Do I HAVE to? Random people: YES!! Me: takes deep breath Ok, ok, I don't own Doctor Who! gasps dramatically goes into cardiac arrest **

**A/N: Yes, yes, we all know Astrid is dead, but in this fic she lives on!! ) And Rose isn't on Parallel Earth. Ok so this is my 1st ever fic so I'm really nervous so no flames please! Also I will reply to your reviews, I promise! Ok so heres the fic.**

* * *

The Doctor sat at the TARDIS controls, thinking.

The Doctor sat at the TARDIS controls, thinking. For once, he couldn't think if a single place to go. He could visit Barcelona, but even that had kinda lost its fun. It was almost a new year for his companions. Well, Martha, Rose, Mickey, and Donna anyway. Two thousand nine was coming fast. He sighed, bored.

Suddenly, he had an idea! He jumped up from his seat, and ran to a room with piles of boxes stacked up almost to the ceiling. He took a stack of boxes all reading "Partee Suplys" (Rose had given him these), and carried them to the control room.

Smiling excitedly to himself, he started to decorate the TARDIS.

* * *

**Ok i know that was really short. Future chapters will be longer. Also thanks to Kiri, who gave me a lot of good ideas for this and to Pups Paws who is a really nice awesome person who I met and who encouraged me to put this up. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat back in the captain's chair and admired his work

The Doctor sat back in the captain's chair and admired his work. He had decorated all of the hundreds of rooms in the TARDIS lavishly. And in exactly 4 hours, 39 minutes, and 5 seconds.

He looked down at the guest list he had been making. It looked like this:

Rose 3 3 3

Sarah Jane

Martha 

Mickey (the idiot)

Astrid

Donna

K-9  my doggy

Captain Jack

How was he going to invite them, though? He knew Martha's number, but he didn't know any of the others. Rose had a mobile, why hadn't he had the sense to ask her her number when she was traveling in the TARDIS?

He sighed. Well, he might as well call Martha first. He picked up his mobile (which had recently belonged toher), and dialed the number. "Hello?" answered a familiar voice. The Doctor smiled.

"Martha?"

"Doctor!" Martha cried in surprise. "How are you doing?"

"I'm pretty bored," the Doctor replied. "So I'm throwing a New Years party, and I called to see if you wanted to come."

"I'd love to!" exclaimed Martha. "Do I bring anything?"

"Only if you want to," the Doctor said cheerily. " How 'bout I pick you up at 5:30pm on New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" Martha cried happily. The Doctor could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her.

"Ok, see you then?"

"See you then!" she said.

The Doctor pushed the off button and set the phone down. Suddenly, he had an idea! He pulled his laptop toward him and looked up "Rose Tyler" on Google. The first thing that came up was "Myspace profile: Rose Tyler, 22". He clicked on it and saw a picture of Rose on a bus. She looked even prettier than usual here. He scrolled down and found her email address. He wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper.

He also found Astrid's and Donna's email addresses on their Facebooks, and Sarah Jane had her MSN posted on her blog. Hopefully, someone would know where Jack was.

He wrote an email going to Rose (she could tell Mickey), Astrid, and Donna. Ot looked like this:

Who: Me (the Doctor), You, and some other friends I invite.

What: New Year's party!!

When: New Year's Eve and New Year's Day of course

Where: the TARDIS

Why: for fun! And because I have nothing to do.

Please RSVP by email

P.S. If anyone knows where Jack is, please tell me

The Doctor hit 'send' and brought up MSN. He signed in and added Sarah Jane to his list. She was signed in, luckily, so he sent her a message. This was their conversation:

Doctor: Sarah Jane?

Sarah Jane: whos this?

Doctor: It's the Doctor. I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party for New Year's in the TARDIS on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day.

Sarah Jane: hi doc! course i'd like to come! do i bring anything?

Doctor: Only if you want to.

Sarah Jane: do u hav guitar hero?

Doctor: ??

Sarah Jane: it's a game, i'll bring it, its rly fun!

Doctor: Ok, I'll pick you up at 5:45 on New Year's Eve, is that ok?

Sarah Jane: yep c u then

Doctor: Bye! And don't forget K-9!

Sarah Jane:  ok i'll bring him

The Doctor exited MSN and already he had replies in his inbox from Rose, Donna, and Astrid, who could all come, and who all said they would bring some things. Rose also said that Mickey and Jack could come and that Jack had been staying at her house for a couple of days because he was doing some Torchwood stuff in the area and that Jack and Mickey really seemed to have taken a liking to each other and watched the soccer games a lot while chatting about the various players and stuff.

The Doctor smiled. He was happy they could all make it. They were all coming, the TARDIS was decorated realy nice, and he was going to have a lot of fun on New Years!! He couldn't wait.


End file.
